


It Runs in the Family || Tommy/Techno-centric

by FishCatCrafts



Series: The Voices [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Its genetic or something idk, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Voices Pt 2, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit hears voices, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur has the voices too, so does philza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishCatCrafts/pseuds/FishCatCrafts
Summary: Tommy sits alone on the roof, fingers drumming against his arms as he gripped the flesh tight in his hands. His head hurt and his body shook from the cold. But his head was in another plane, lost in thought and swarming voices."What are doing Tommy?"-AKA : Tommy doesnt know what to do anymore but Big-Brother Technoblade is here to help
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic only
Series: The Voices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120433
Comments: 21
Kudos: 469





	It Runs in the Family || Tommy/Techno-centric

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a part two to my "The Voices" story, but can be read as a stand-alone! 
> 
> They're only really connected by one line that references the first story- so you're good if you just want to read this (I'd love if you read both tho ;;)

Tommy sat upon the cabin roof, the tile rigidly cold under his clothed fingertips. His eyes gravitating towards the star-strewn sky, misty and unfocused blue clashing against the darkened terrain. The stars were flickering gently against the matte blue, but Tommy was too far gone to even notice the beauty. Something else was pulling the cords behind his eyes and taking the front of his mind. A small, more like huge, nag in his head and twinge of annoyance. 

He hardly even acknowledged the soft sound of heels on wood, transitioning to the clack against tile. He barely heard the short huff of movement and shifting of clothing as someone sat beside him. It wasn’t obvious as to how far he was gone until the dull gray of his eyes growed to a soft blue, blinking away the murkiness that swam in his head. Tommy sighed and turned his head towards the newly approached with a tilt to his head. 

Words were not spoken, the older wasn’t known for being very versed with them, rather a blanket was draped over his shoulders with a cautious warning. “You’re going to get sick.”

Tommy huffed through his nose and pulled the soft fabric closer around his shoulders. He hadn’t really noticed the biting chill til then, but now that his full attention was on it, it was near painful. The blond shivered and breathed hot air onto his cold fingers. It was only slightly better now. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“Looking at the stars.” Was his melancholy reply.

Techno sighed and shifted the cloak around his own shoulders. The winter was never very nice for the Nether-bound hybrid, but it did calm his violent tendencies. “You and I both know that isn’t what’s going on.”

“What’s going on then?” Tommy taunted.

The hybrid only spaced him an annoyed glance, crimson gaze piercing the boy. Tommy felt the hair on the back of his head spike with unease. He sifted a hand through the flop of his hair and tugged lightly, a headache very subtly growing in his temples. “I don't know Tech. I really don't know.”

The quiet, soft tone of the teen’s voice was off-putting to Techno, who was used to the quickly-angered, loud blond. He wasn’t entirely complaining, however, just ever-so-slightly shocked. He wasn’t really sure how to approach this situation. “I-uh. Tell me about it?” It came off as more of a question than a statement and made the older cringe.

A brief, curt laugh escaped the blond’s mouth as he wiped away small beads of tears. “I’m scared.” 

What.

Tommyinnit is admitting how he feels?

“I keep- I’m so- These voices, Techno. They wont- It’s so loud. They dont stop.” The hands in his hair was frantic, voice teetering on the edge of tears “They either was me dead- or… they want others dead.” Tommy’s voice wavered and cracked as he spoke. “They want me to jump,” he laughed dryly. “Do a flip.”

Techno could feel his own pulse quicken in his ears, eating away at his senses and numbing his fingertips. He looked down at the kid before him who appeared smaller than before, arms wrapped around his knees and hands pulling at the blond strands of hair. Tommy was in shambles, tears falling from his wide, terrified eyes. Techno sifted a hand through his loosely braided hair, which was coming undone with the movement. “How long have you experienced them?”

Tommy seemed to take a second to think, unfocused eyes staring upwards and into a mist of thought. He cleared his throat. “The control room.”

“The place with all those boxes and that button?”

Tommy nodded his head mutely. He pulled his blanket closer to his chest, but the warmth of the cloth did little to calm his shaking. “They started before- before we entered the chamber.” His voice was slick with fear. “It was sudden and loud. I-I thought it was just- I thought they’d be gone once I died. But they didn’t. They won’t fucking go away and it terrifies me.” Wild eyes searched the older’s, crimson red wide.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought I was going bat-shit crazy! How would you react to me going  _ “Ayy! Brother! I hear voices n’ shit!” _ back in Pogtopia?”

“I would’ve helped you.” Techno fixed the boy with a stern, unwavering look not unlike Phil’s when they were younger. “It runs in the family, I guess.”

“The fuck does that mean?”

Techno grabbed the crown from utop his head, fingering the jewels embedded in the gold. He sighed for what felt like the tenth time that night. “I’ve dealt with them too, Tommy. For years now.”

“Is that why you had all those outbursts? Why you tried to hurt me when I pushed too much?”

He smiled sadly, tusks pushing against his upper lip. “You knew just what buttons to press. But, yes, that’s why.”

The air was pungent with a tense silence. Techno was hit was a familiar, cold splash of guilt that set almost painfully in his chest. Tommy always knew what to say and do to trigger his blackouts, periods of time where the voices corrupted a person’s mind and blinded them in rage. He couldn’t blame the kid though. The blond was constantly pushing boundaries and taunting the hybrid to the point of violence. Eventually Tommy had started drifting after a pretty nasty, one-sided fight. Techno could’ve only guessed why the spunky blond had grown so reserved.

“I dont blame you, never did. Especially not now.” The guilt eased, even just a tad. “Phil bad told me- more like scolded me -that I needed to control how I behaved around you, since you went into violent black-outs. I… I get it now. I’m really sorry.”

Techno huffed and wrapped an arm loosely around the younger’s shoulders. “It’s alright, runt. I know it was all in good fun.”

Silence, but this time not as heavy. There was a soft feeling of mutual emotions and agreements, albeit a bit awkward. 

“How do you stop them? I... I’ve said things- did things that I regret.”

“You’ve had black-outs?”

“Only a few.” Tommy sighed, rubbing a bandage wrapped around his arm. “I always tried to lock myself away, but… I had times, during exile, where they were so loud. They chanted for me to die. They wanted me to die so fucking badly that I near did it! At least twice, had I nearly done it.” He paused. “There are soft ones too, ones that feel familiar and guide me. But even they want something I can’t exactly give.”

“Phil had them too.” Techno started, voice going quiet. “I’m near certain that Wilbur had them too.”

“So it’s like- fucking genetic?”

Techno laughed, “Something like that, I suppose.” There was a thoughtful look in his eyes. “Phil taught me that, to satisfy the chat, is to give them what they want, to distract them, or to ignore them.”

“So. Kill myself or live with it?” Tommy looked horrified, violent tremors and bumps scattering all over his skin.

His eyes were wide as he stared over the side of the roof, fingers drumming against his own arms. Tommy was scared and the voices seemed to feed off of the negativity, climbing in volume and violent demands. “I cant- I can’t do this Techno. They’re- the voices are so loud.”

“Hey, hey. Calm down, okay? You need to focus on what’s around you and not what’s in your head. Slow breaths.”

Tommy nodded, crazed shaking calming and eyes softening to reveal the exhaustion underneath. He always looked pudgey, more baby-faced and somewhat innocent in comparison to everyone else in the family. But now, under the dim light of the moon, Techno watched in sick horror as his youngest brother’s face sculpted into an adult. There wasn’t anymore baby dag on his cheeks, hasn’t been since starvation hollowed the flesh to bone. Tommy looked to shelled out, child-like joy vacant now.

With how often he said he was a Big Man, Techno never wanted it to be a joke more than he does now; for the reason the boy- no, man -changed to be so wrong. Wars, heartbreak, exiles, losing lives: it was all too much and only crippled Tommy’s grasp on the voices more.

“That’s it Toms, slow down a tad.”

“Thanks Tech.”

The arm over Tommy’s shoulders squeezed tightly, comforting. A weight was placed upon the boy’s head and, as he gently grasped the cold metal between his fingers, he gasped at the shining gold of Techno’s crown. He looked up towards the hybrid, who rose to his feet and stared at the blond with a small smile. “Let’s go in. Phil will have my head if you get sick.”

I’ll worry too, Techno wanted to add, but bit his tongue before the vulnerable words could break air.

Technosoft! the voices cooed. 

The duo carefully climbed down the ladder, Techno going first so that he could catch the younger say he fell. The snow crunched under their boots as they made their way to the basement entrance. The hot blast of air was welcoming, if not only mildly scalding in comparison to the frosty night air. The furnace upstairs was roasting, fire cracking and filling the small cabin with warmth. 

Tommy made his way to the ladder and began his descent to his basement room. “What’re you doing?”

He fixed the piglin with a quizzical look but halted his movements regardless. “Going to my room?”

“No you aren’t. Get upstairs.”

Tommy didn’t dare argue, following the order quietly and clumsily climbing up the ladder. Techno followed in tow. He motioned towards the couch and watched patiently as Tommy sat. He grabbed some tea leaves and a kettle, preparing some green herb tea with sugar. He also had Tommy grab and prepare some potatoes and bread for a dinner meal. 

They sat in silence, only the soft sounds of chewing, the cracks of the fire, and groaning of Edward breaking the calm air. Techno thrived in these kids of domestic atmospheres, especially recently. 

Tommy, on the other hand, was fidgetting. His leg bounced loudly against the wood floor and his fingers were constantly twitching against the tea cup in his hands. He nearly dropped the ceramic china numerous times already, but managed to refrain so far. 

The silence was terrifying, and nearly always meant something bad was coming. There had to be something to fill the quiet, to distract him from the chorus of voices in his head. 

Surprisingly his head was near-silent for the first time in a year. The voices were still there, but calm and only near-whispers; Soft Tommy, ClingyInnit, they seemed to quietly aw. “How…?”

Techno spared the other a glance and hummed under his breath, mouth stuffed with baked potato.

“How did you do that?”

Techno swallowed the bite. “Do what?”

“They’re quiet. How the fuck- what did you do?”

Techno smiled knowingly, the fire light dancing against his skin. “Calm and mundane tasks help me; I figured it may help you too.” A quiet, contentment filled the air. “What are they saying?”

Tommy sat silently for a few short seconds, listening in on the little voices. Safe, they called. “They’re saying that you’re a big softy.”


End file.
